Nomura Minami
みな |image = NomuraMinami-January2020.jpg |caption = Nomura Minami promoting "Start Line" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = (2012) (2012-) |label = |mcolor = Royal Blue |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) |join = Janaury 2, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = June 17, 2012 |generation1 = 16th Generation |graduate1 = November 5, 2015 |days1 = 3 Years, 4 Months, 20 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory, Tsubomi Factory, Okaileage |blog = |autograph = }}Nomura Minami (野村みな美) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of Kobushi Factory. She was first introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member in June 2012 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamagishi Riko. On March 30, 2020, Kobushi Factory will disband, and Nomura Minami will graduate from Hello! Project."こぶしファクトリー活動終了のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2020-01-08. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nomura Minami was born on February 10, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2010, Nomura participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. 2013 On March 7th, Nomura participated in an fanclub event held for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Murota Mizuki. Nomura, along with Ichioka Reina, appeared in ℃-ute's stage play "Sakura no Hanataba" which ran from March 14th to the 24th. Nomura participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Nomura participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Nomura would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. The name of the unit was announced on February 25 to be Kobushi Factory. 2016 On February 24, Nomura celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. 2017 On February 10, Nomura celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at Mt.RAINIER HALL. 2018 On February 13, Nomura celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On September 8, Nomura released her first solo photobook, titled Sei, Sou."野村みな美(こぶしファクトリー)ファースト写真集「清,爽」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-27. 2019 On February 13, Nomura celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2019, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On February 23, Nomura and Inoue Rei were revealed as regulars titled as Executive Officers No.3 and No.4 for the FC Machida Zelvia's AbemaTV program FC Machida Zelbia wo Tsukurou ~Zel Tsuku~, which would start on March 7.https://twitter.com/zerutsuku/status/1099505110932119552 That day they watched the team's first game of the J2 League 2019 season for the recording of the first episode.Inoue Rei. "『おめでとうございます！』井上玲音" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2019-02-23. On April 27, the Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK② was released, which includes Nomura's gravure that was originally published in a December 2016 issue of Weekly Famitsu."「ファミハロ！PHOTOBOOK②」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-05. From July 20, Nomura was absent from all activities due to epidemic keratoconjunctivitis, a highly contagious viral eye infection."こぶしファクトリー野村みな美に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-19."こぶしファクトリー野村みな美に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26."こぶしファクトリー野村みな美に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-30. She returned on August 3."こぶしファクトリー野村みな美に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-02. On September 9, it was announced that Nomura and Inoue Rei would both star in the Sabori, SKY PerfecTV's 31st Twitter morning drama series that would be posted every day from September 16 to September 28.https://twitter.com/sptv_fan/status/1170849298214469632 On October 5, the Hello Tsu PHOTOBOOK① was released, including Nomura's gravure that was originally published in a August 2018 issue of Weekly Famitsu."「ハロ通 PHOTOBOOK①」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-08-23. 2020 On January 8, it was announced that Kobushi Factory will disband on March 30, 2020 with a concert at Tokyo Dome City Hall. Their final single is set to be released on March 4. Hirose Ayaka had been in discussions with the agency about her graduation since early 2019, and after discussions with the group, the other members except Inoue Rei also expressed their desire to pursue a new path. It was eventually decided that the group would disband. Afterwards, Nomura will graduate from Hello! Project and aim to become a theater actress. On February 10, she celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2020, featuring two shows at Mynavi BLITZ Akasaka. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother. Her pet dog named Mini passed away in January, 2018. |-|Education= When Nomura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a sixth year elementary school student. As of April 2018, she had graduated from high school and began university. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nomura Minami has acquired: *'Yamagishi Riko:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Yamagishi Riko. *'Kaga Kaede:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Kaga Kaede. *'Ichioka Reina:' She is good friends with CHICA#TETSU member Ichioka Reina. |-|Name Meaning= Nomura's given name, Minami, has one kanji at the end of her name which means "beauty" (美; mi) because her parents desire for her to grow up beautiful in every way.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-05. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nomura Minami: *'MinaMina' (みなみな): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nomura Minami (野村みな美) *'Nickname:' MinaMina (みなみな) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 155cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06-12: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-01-02: Kobushi Factory Member **2020-03-30: Graduated *' Status:' **2012-06-12: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Royal Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2015) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) **Tsubomi Factory (2016) **Okaileage (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Jump rope, Hula hoop, Calligraphy *'Hobbies:' Reading books, collecting stationery, cooking *'Charm Point:' Small nose *'Favorite Food:' Cabbage Roll *'Favorite Color:' Yellow-Green, Red, Blue *'Favorite Sports:' Jumping rope, Swimming *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Kimchi fried riceMorning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ MC. 2013-11-16. *'Favorite Animal:' Hamster *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "My Days for You", "Lucky Aura", "LOVE Namida Iro" *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' Tomo, "Mikan" *'Motto:' "Keizoku wa chikara nari" (継続は力なり; Continuance is strength) *'Looks Up To:' Wada Ayaka Discography :See also: List:Nomura Minami Discography Featured In Blu-rays *2017.01.26 Greeting ~Nomura Minami・Taguchi Natsumi~ (with Taguchi Natsumi) Publications Solo Photobooks *2018.09.08 Sei, Sou Group Photobooks *2017.02.18 Nomura Minami & Taguchi Natsumi Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Other Photobooks *2019.04.27 Fami Hello! PHOTOBOOK② *2019.10.05 Hello Tsu PHOTOBOOK① Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) (as Deguchi Kazue) *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2015 Week End Survivor *2017 JK Ninja Girls *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daily guest role) *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls TV Programs *2013–2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure *2015–2019 The Girls Live *2016– Uta-navi! (うたなび！) *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Web Dramas *2019 Sabori (さぼり) (SKY PerfecTV Twitter) Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station *2013.05.17–2013.08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019 FC Machida Zelbia wo Tsukurou ~Zel Tsuku~ (みんなでつくるサッカーチーム育成番組〜ゼルつく〜) (AbemaTV) *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Trivia *She participated in the Morning Musume 9th generation audition and the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she was upset after failing the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she was chosen to sing as part of a trio. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was that when she first joined, she couldn't do anything. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in going at her own pace. *She wants to become an idol with a wealth of facial expressions like Wada Ayaka . *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said she'd like to be put into a (new) unit. She wants the unit to perform at Budokan and large venues like that and become a big idol group. *She sang "Yumemiru Fifteen" for her Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ solo. *According to Ogawa Makoto, she is lively like Maeda Yuuka. *Takagi Sayuki says that Nomura is very interesting, and Nomura has recently confessed "I have started to like Takagi-san". *She wants to try singing "Seishun Collection" by Morning Musume. *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked third at "forgetting items the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Yamagishi Riko, because they were generation-mates she didn't want to lose to her. They both started from the same point, with no experience in anything, so she wanted to keep pace with her. *She wants to be center for a song. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to, but she’ll work hard. *She says she is bad at expressions. The mood is different for every song and it’s difficult for her to focus on everything and be able to change her expression while still singing well. *She says that she is worse at dancing than she is at singing, but it's fun to her now that she can actually remember the moves. She wants to work hard at being sharp and doing more than just what she's supposed to. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to make your singing develop more. If you can extend your singing and dancing abilities than you’ll see some results. For dancing, you’re pretty sharp. It looks like it will grow even more! With facial expressions, you have strength in your smile." *She shares the same birthday with Country Girls member Ozeki Mai. *According to the Top Yell July 2016 interview, Nomura's role within the group is "Factory Manager for Cooking".What do the girls manage in Kobushi Factory? (Top Yell July 2016) *She wants to get another dog. See Also *Gallery:Nomura Minami *List:Nomura Minami Discography Featured in *List:Nomura Minami Concert & Event Appearances *List:Nomura Minami Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Kobushi Factory Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) *Kobushi Factory Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, Morning Musume / ℃-ute Tour Blog cs:Nomura Minami de:Nomura Minami es:Nomura Minami Category:2000 Births Category:February Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Nomura Minami Category:2012 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Aquarius Category:Blue Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Okaileage Category:Members currently attending university Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Dragon Category:2020 Departures